Emotions
by Cephalon echo
Summary: Emotions are a very very powerful thing (sequel to passing time)
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my second story now I know you are not here to listen to me ramble on but I really do appreciate the support I've been given anyway on with the story

.

.

.

Ivara was walking to mirage's room as usual she had not said why just that she needed to talk to her "urgently like right now level urgently" on her way there she passed volt he paid her no mind except for his common greeting

"Ivara"

"Hi volt"

Volt was an odd one she never really got to know him but it was clear he was quite uncomfortable talking to people she wasn't surprised when she learned he had Asperger syndrome considering he did not catch on to social cues or emotions as easily as others often solving problems through needless violence or avoiding others all together NYX often teased him which doesn't help matters but it wasn't her place

When she arrived she instantly noticed how worried mirage looked which made her concerned

"Why did you call me out here? Are you ok?"

"It's not about me it's about trin"

"What about her?"

"She needs to see some one and talk about what happend that night"

"You know it's not that easy mirage"

"I know V that's why we need to help her

"You really think is two can convince her?"

"Well no but we can get others to help"

"Like who? Mag? Volt? Nyx? Nova?" Excalibur? Zephyr? Frost? Nidus? Val-"

"Yeah yeah I get it mag and excal have plans nova is probably with Loki nidus only hangs out with sparks and I don't think he will help us and the rest are on a sabotage mission"

"Sparks?"

"My new nickname for volt I think it's gonna stick"

"Yea sure"

"Now I just need a nick name for mag how about M or magnet or-"

"1 all of those were awful 2 you are drifting off topic"

"Oh yeah sorry"

"What about banshee and octavia?"

"That could work they get on well with her let's go get them"

"Oh I see how it is I have to walk but We have to go to them that's unfair"

"Shut up you could use the exercise"

"HEY!"

On the other side of the dojo volt had met with his good friend nidus

"I'm excited saryn agreed to go on a date with me"

"Not gonna lie I never saw the point in dating"

"One day volt you will fall for someone"

"I doubt that very much"

Mag was talking to saryn about her date because she was so nervous

"Listen mag if it makes you feel better then we can have a double date"

"A what?"

"I'm going out with nidus so we can all go out that way I can keep you company and stop it getting awkward"

"Thank you thank you thank you" she said hugging her tightly mag was like a sister to saryn so she wanted to help her anyway so could she smiled as she saw mag race around the room as cliche as it sounded they were not wrong

Emotions are a powerful thing

.

.

.

.

So the second story has started feedback is welcomed as well as ideas

Also so you don't get confused mirage gives some people nicknames like

Trinity=trin

Ivara=V

Excalibur=excal

Volt=sparks

Ect I will think of more creative nicknames for the characters

Anyway hope you enjoyed


	2. AN

Hey listen up I'm gonna try something new with how conversations work in the next chapter before they worked like this

"Why am I the example?"

Said volt

Now they will work like this

Volt:"I did not agree to this I hate you echo"

If you don't like this then we will go back to the old format

New chapter is in the works will be out soon


	3. Chapter ,2

_Excalibur_ was excited today was the day he and mag were to go on a date he was told by saryn that nidus and herself would be joining them which he was fine with since it would mean he would be meeting new people he was racing around the room getting ready mag was doing the same saryn had done this a thousand times so she was calm nidus was nervous but also excited they had decided they would have a day out on Cetus to mags delight the date went almost perfectly other them Excalibur falling into water

He seeemerged from the water dripping wet and while at first mad seeing mag smile was enough to change his mood instantly after hours of exploring relaxing talking and fishing they had return to the town due to eidolons rising from the waters

"The place was the sight of a massive battle between Cetus and a massive sentient"

Mag stated

"How'd they stop it?"

Excalibur asked

"A Warframe named gara sacrificed herself to save Cetus"

Nidus said in his usual dry voice

"She was a true hero"

Saryn said smiling

On the ride back spirts were high mag noticed how similar this was to when she was saved from that orokin vessel except this time they were happy because they had fun not because they could sleep in proper beds again she passed the time by telling the story to nidus and saryn

"Well no wonder you to bonded"

Nidus said chuckling

"Man I wish that happened to us two do you know how long it took for him to ask me out?"

Saryn said looking at nidus

"Come on your quite intimidating"

He defended

"Your overly cheery voice doesn't help"

Excalibur added instantly realising his mistake

"Oh lord"

Mag said quietly

"Have a problem with my voice excalibur?"

She said staring him down

"N-n-not at all ma'am"

He said quickly

Back at the dojo mirage and ivara were running to banshee's room when they entered they couldn't find her the looked around her medium sized room it was alot like a recording studio sound proof walls microphones and speakers littered around along with piles of papers with ideas for songs on them one of them seemed to be a message Ivara picked it up and read it aloud

"If you need me for any reason I'm at Octavia's room -love banshee"

"Jesus she is so over the top about everything"

"At least we know where she is"

And so they ran to the other side of the dojo when they finally entered Octavia's room it was very different from banshee's room for example the walls were not sound proof much to her neighbours dismay but instead the walls were covered with posters of her favourite bands and instruments of all kinds Octavia's big dream was to start her own band that could overtake the likes this dnasty and the mars maniacs and though everyone in the dojo supported her it was hard to start since she only had herself and banshee Octavia noticed their presence and ran excitedly towards them

"Mirage how are you and ivara I've not seen you in a while are you two here for tryouts?"

She asked in a sing song voice

"Tryouts?"

They both asked simitaneously

"Well we are trying to kick start out band but we need around 3 more people"

She explained as banshee walked up to them

"Hey guys whatcha talking about"

"Oh I was just asking if they were here for tryouts"

"Well no actually we are here for you help with trinity"

Mirage explained

"What happened"

Octavia said her joyful tone gone

"Well er...let's just say emotions are a very powerful thing"

.

.

.

So chapter 2 took forever sorry about that writer's block so see ya in the next chapter well uh I won't actually see you but...forget it


	4. Explanation about chapter 2

Howdy so if you recall in the last update I said I would be trying something new with how conversation works

And I didn't the reason the style I'm using now lets me express more emotion in their speech


	5. Chapter 3

Volt sighed as he lent back on his chair he was bored which was rare for him normally a councillor would ask him to do this or do that volt had no official job but he had a lot for duties like cleaning repairing maintenance and Being a scientist after Oberon left because of trinity's "unacceptable behaviour" no one missed him but it led to trinity becoming the dojos doctor and him becoming in charge of the science wing while it felt good to have an official job it doesn't feel good to have people constantly talking to him since trinity for some reason "can't see anyone at the moment" so now he was a doctor too so to they closed the clinic until trinity is back and now he was bored

Ping

Volt looked at his terminal it has received two new messages one labeled urgent he opens the none urgent one first he knew exactly who the urgent one was from the first one was an automated email about the votes for the new council doesn't matter though because it always stayed the same looking at the second one it was not from councillor nyx but from councillor valkyr

"Volt get in touch the second you get this"

Volt picked up his cup of coffee and started to head out if valkyr wanted him then odds are he had mission which was fine by him when he arrived he was surprised to see only two councillors valkyr and Excalibur both stood tall and gleaming due to them being primes

He chuckled to himself he knew full well why it was always those three to be voted in first off Excalibur primes were extremely rare so to have one on the council looked good for the dojo

Nyx well she had surrounded herself with a bunch of idiots who would do anything for her because of how attractive she was volt laughed to himself it was ridiculous but somehow they believed the things she said

Valkyr well she was just scary she would kill you over the slightest thing but she made a surprisingly good councillor she took no bullshit from anyone but was still fair

"Volt"

Excalibur's voice boomed out did he always have to be this dramatic?

"You were summoned before us to discuss the artifact you recovered"

Truthfully he almost forgot about that

"So why isn't the rest of my team here?"

He asked

"You are needed to go on a solo mission deep in enemy lines"

Excalibur continued ignoring his question

Volt sighed no point in arguing

"Yes sir"

Valkyr silent until now spoke up

"Pack your bags it's gonna be a long mission"

Hi echo here so that was a really short chapter I know but I'm trying to think of plot points if you have any suggestions please say

Until next time farewell


End file.
